thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Tierney
Austin_Tierney is a tribute who belongs to El Funk. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Austin lives in District Ten. Basic Information Name: Austin Tierney Age: Seventeen District: District 10 Gender: Male Personality: Having only just come to some terms with his brother’s death and survivor’s guilt that he struggled with Austin has become himself again, sarcastic, funny and outspoken. Reaped a year on from his brother’s death however will test his emotional fragility. In many ways he is like Bose, his older brother by five years who was a brother, father and friend to him after their mother died and father has walked out on them earlier when Austin was only 10. He is protective of those he cares about head-strong, reliable and completely selfless. Austin’s similarity to his brother is something that friends who knew both brothers often notice. Weapons: Familiar with the bullwhip of his district but spent the training trying to learning how to use other weapons, adequate with a spear, and a pretty good fighter in hand to hand combat. Appearance: Full head of black olive hair, Stocky and good looking with a large stature and powerful, visibly well-muscled arms from working in the harsh conditions combined with a handsome appearance will make him popular with Capitol audiences. Backstory: '''Living and working in 10 Austin had to adapt to a rugged and sometimes hostile environment. Austin came from a hard off background as most people in district 10 however the fortunes of him and his supporting older brother Bose, took a turn for the worse after he started working in their quadrants ranch to reduce the workload on his brother when he was only 14. In the early years Austin’s naivety brought him into conflict with peacekeepers and his brother took the responsibility to prevent punishment befalling his younger brother. After two difficult years where they struggled relying on tesserae, Bose was detained for assaulting a peacekeeper that was going to beat his brother; he was given an impossible quota to reach, in that seasons cattle drive or face eviction with his brother to the streets by head gamekeeper in District 10, Baxter Springs. Trying to make amends Austin and his two childhood friends Jace and his Annabel attempted the 10 man drive hours ahead of his brothers release. However their inexperience without a trail boss leading the crew through the dust, they had limited visibility and with only two flanking and one leading put the three off them in danger. When Bose learned about what they had done he road out after them. By then things had turned dire and the three were caught up in a stampede, Bose managed to herd most of the cattle away but got cut off. By the time the rest of the ranch hands had caught up and got the stampede under control Bose had been trampled, and died with Austin watching on in horror. The measly capitol compensation for Bose’s death gave Austin enough to live off till tesserae became available. Over the course of the year Austin has struggled with the guilt of his brother’s death, he became withdrawn from the outside world and suffered with mood swings and lack of sleep. It was through his friends that he slowly was able to come back from it. Now a year on from then he appears to have recovered but isolated from the people that have helped him the hunger games will test him. Will his determination to get back win over his weariness and survivors guilt, if he comes back, he will come back a different person. '''Strengths and Weaknesses: Due to his easy going personality lots of people would like and get on with Austin and he holds considerable worth as an ally with his capitol favour and good physical condition however a traumatic past is something he will have to get over and he can’t do so alone. Training Strategy & Session: '''Be yourself. Private session you can use the bullwhip, perform some of the lasso movements, get used to the difference of using it raging to using it in combat, then when you've perfected it enough, use the hologram opponents, simple whip attacks, disarming wrist knots and finally strangling a moving opponent. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Basically you need to try to get your hands on a whip, obviously its positioning within the cornocopia will be influential in your decision but if getting it is too much off a risk and you dont have the support of the other anti careers then you can apdapt to other weapons. In and out, grap something useful. Most importantly ensure you rendezvous with your alliance, hopefully they arent spread too thinly, no stupid risks. Typical Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Interview Angle: '''easy going, you'll grow on the audience as the interview goes on '''Height: 5 Ft, 8 In Fear: Austin is afraid of going back to that state of emotional vulnerability. Token: Leather wristband belonging to his brother. Participated Hunger Games Enraptured Misfit's The 377th Annual Hunger Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Enraptured_Misfit/The_377th_Annual_Hunger_Games Date Created: November 23, 2015 Placing: '''N/A '''Alliance: Anti-Careers Training Score: 8 Odds: N/A Kills: Status: Ongoing, Post-Bloodbath Only Summary: Quotes Etymology Austin '''is a name with an attractive '''southwestern feel, place-name panache, it also means popularity. Austin, Texas is also in the area that District 10 is situated in. Trivia * Category:District 10 Category:El Funks Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds